Icha Icha Iruka chan
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Kakashi bukan ninja yang suka membaca. Dia hanya selalu membaca sebuah judul buku saja. Berharap suatu hari dia bisa melakukannya bersama seseorang yang selalu ia kagumi


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

WARNING : CANON, OOC, YAOI, BL, LIME INSIDE, PWP, alur cepat.

Pairing : KakaIru

Yosh ini request dari temenku sekaligus Lime keduaku. Seperti biasa, dont like dont read XD

* * *

"Jaa, Iruka-chan" Pria berambut perak itu melambai sambil meninggalkan beranda rumah Iruka dengan santai.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Tegur Iruka yang tampaknya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Kakashi yang kian menjauh.

Iruka hanya menggerutu lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.  
Entah apa yang membuat Kakashi terus memanggil Iruka dengan imbuhan yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk gadis kecil itu.  
Entah apa juga yang membuat Kakashi rajin berkunjung kerumah Iruka belakangan ini.  
Iruka memasuki ruang tamunya dan membereskan gelas serta bekas cemilan - cemilan yang ia suguhkan pada Kakashi tadi. Matanya lalu menangkap sesuatu.  
Sebuah buku dengan cover oranye kesayangan Kakashi terletak dimejanya.

"Ck. Tertinggal ya" Iruka membolak - balik novel berjudul Icha - icha paradise itu. "Dasar" Iruka menghela nafas.

"Hei Kakashi" Iruka menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah merebahkan dirinya atap itu.

"Ada apa, Iruka-chan?"

"Kemarin kau meninggalkan ini" Iruka menyerahkan novel kesayangan Kakashi

"Oh" Kakashi beranjak dan meraihnya "Pantas saja aku merasa hariku ini tidak lengkap sekali"

"Ternyata kau suka hal-hal seperti itu ya" Iruka menghela nafas

"Kau membacanya?"

"Eh?" Iruka menyadari betapa bodoh dia telah melontarkan pernyataan barusan. Dia lalu tersenyum hambar dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Tidak.. Aku cuma kira-kira saja. Habisnya judulnya seperti itu" Iruka berdalih.  
Padahal dia memang sempat mengintip beberapa lembar novel itu karena penasaran. Dan dia tidak cukup punya nyali sebesar Kakashi untuk membacanya.

"hm" Kakashi bergumam "Kau boleh baca jika kau mau"

"Tidak Kakashi. Aku tidak berminat pada hal-hal seperti itu"

"Ah. Aku tahu. Kau hanya berminat padaku" Jounin bermasker itu mencubit pipi Iruka gemas "Manis sekali"

"eeh apa-apaan kau?" Iruka meringis kesakitan yang justru membuat Kakashi semakin gemas. Iruka mendorong Kakashi pelan lalu mengusap pipinya sebal.  
Kakashi hanya terkekeh jahil seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah. Aku harus mengajar. Aku pergi dulu" Iruka segera membalik badan dan pergi sebelum sahabatnya itu menjahilinya lagi

"Yah yah Sampai jumpa iruka-chan" Kakashi tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai pada Iruka yang hanya mendengus kesal atas imbuhan -chan yang masih menempel pada namanya.

"Hari ini mau tidak kencan denganku, Iruka-chan?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba dihadapan semua murid akademi yang sedang berlatih melempar shuriken itu.  
Iruka hanya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"heeh sensei kan laki-laki. Kenapa mengajak laki-laki berkencan dattebayo?" Tanya seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang dan suara cempreng itu.

"Ahaha dia cuma bercanda, Naruto" Iruka lalu menuntun Naruto untuk kembali pada kegiatannya dan tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kakashi "Nah sekarang lemparkan sekali lagi. Ingat Naruto. Fokuskan dulu pandanganmu"

"Yosh!" Naruto melempar shuriken terakhirnya kearah target pada batang kayu yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, lemparannya meleset.

"aaa kussoo! aku sudah melemparnya dengan benar dattebayo!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. sekarang ambil shurikenmu. Lalu kau coba lagi"

"Baik dattebayo!"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Iruka untuk mengambil shuriken miliknya.

"Kakashi. Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi, ya. Murid-muridku ini.."

"Yah apa boleh buat kalau kau menolak" Kakashi menghela nafas sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Padahal aku hanya akan mengajak sahabatku ini makan dikedai sushi yang baru dibuka. Aku tidak bermaksud lain" Kakashi cukup mengenali karakter sahabatnya yang tidak akan tega untuk benar-benar bertindak tegas padanya.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi" Sesuai perkiraan, Iruka merasa bersalah "Baiklah aku.."

"Sikapmu manis sekali Iruka-chan" Dengan tiba-tiba Kakashi mencubit pipi Iruka lagi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Meledek Iruka memang sudah menjadi rutinitas pria bertubuh semampai ini "Aku cuma bercanda kok"

"Hentikan Kakashiii"

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Iruka dari istirahat siangnya.  
Baru dua jam lalu dia usai mengajar diakademi.  
Dia cukup lelah.

Tapi dia bukan tipe yang akan mengabaikan orang seberapapun lelahnya dia.  
Dengan gontai Iruka menghampiri pintu.  
Dia hanya mengira-ngira bahwa sosok yang akan dijumpainya adalah Kakashi. Karena akhir-akhir ini Kakashi cukup rajin berkunjung untuk sekedar mengganggu Iruka.  
Dan dugaannya benar. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Kakashi telah berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang khas.  
Dan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"Iruka-chan apa kau menungguku?" Belum apa-apa, Jounin berambut perak itu sudah menggoda Iruka.  
Iruka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Masuklah" Iruka mempersilahkan yang sebetulnya tak perlu. Karena Kakashi akan tetap masuk meski tanpa dipersilahkan. Bahkan jika tanpa diijinkan.  
Iruka lalu menangkap bau yang tidak biasa begitu Kakashi berjalan melewatinya.

"Kakashi bau apa ini?" Iruka mengerinyit.

"Oh. hahaha Tadi jatuh dari pohon. Aku tidak ingat dibawahnya ada kolam ikan" Ucap Kakashi santai "Jadi aku mau menumpang mandi dirumahmu" Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah, segeralah mandi. Kau benar-benar bau"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menciummu dong?"

"Dasar kau. sudah cepat mandi" Iruka tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Kakashi seringkali bersikap genit padanya. Mengingat Iruka adalah laki-laki. Sama seperti Kakashi.  
Kakashi hanya terkikik lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tentu ia ketahui letaknya.

Kakashi kini merasa lebih baik.  
Badannya telah kembali bersih.  
Ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi yang letaknya didalam kamar Iruka itu.  
Dia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah perut sampai ke lututnya. Dan sebuah handuk lagi yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut peraknya.  
Tak lama kemudian, Iruka memasuki kamar dengan Sebuah kemeja dan celana yang hendak ia pinjamkan pada Kakashi.

"Pakai dulu bajuku sementara pakaianmu sedang kucuci. Jika sudah kering akan kukembali.." Ucapan Iruka terhenti untuk sesaat seketika ia menangkap sosok Kakashi yang tubuhnya masih cukup basah itu. Dia tak lagi memakai ikat kepalanya. Membuat surai peraknya jatuh membentuk wajah dan memperindah sepasang matanya.  
Entah apa yang membuat Iruka kagum akan pemandangan itu.  
Dia lalu menyadarkan dirinya sendiri "Kau tetap memakai masker bahkan saat kau mandi ya?"

"Tidak juga" Kakashi lalu menoleh "Kau ingin melihat wajahku?"

Iruka cukup penasaran dengan wajah yang selalu tertutup itu.  
Tapi dia tahu dibalik tawaran Kakashi pasti ada sesuatu. Dan itu hanya salah satu kejahilannya saja.

"Tidak kok" Dusta Iruka

"Aku akan membuka maskerku kalau kau mau" Ucapan Kakashi kedengarannya cukup menarik "Asal aku boleh menciummu"

"Hah. Lucu sekali Kakashi"

"Iruka-chan. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana aku bisa menciummu kalau aku masih memakai maskerku?" Goda Kakashi lagi "Iya kan?"

Iruka tak menghiraukan ucapan Kakashi melainkan beranjak dari kamar itu sebelum dia berubah sama gilanya dengan Kakashi.  
Tapi sebelum Iruka melanjutkan langkahnya, tangannya Tertahan.  
Ya.  
Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kali ini tidak ada nada kejahilan disana. Melainkan nada berat yang sedikit.. menggoda?  
Karena suara itu cukup membuat Iruka berdebar.

"Aku mau keluar" Iruka mulai merasakan hawa yang berbeda saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan cukup intens.

"Iruka-chan kau belum menjawabku"

"Kakashi lepaskan aku. Kau harus segera ganti baju" Iruka berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Namun Kakashi justru menggenggamnya semakin erat dan sedikit menariknya sehingga Iruka mendekat pada tubuh Jounin yang basah itu.

"Iruka, kau masih belum mengerti ya?" Lagi-lagi ada keseriusan dalam suara itu. Dan yang membuat Iruka tercengang adalah, Kakashi tak lagi memanggilnya dengan imbuhan -chan.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Iruka menelan ludah. Tanpa perintah, Jantung Iruka semakin berdebar setiap detiknya.

"Suki da" Lirih Kakashi. Mata Iruka terbelalak seketika ia mendengar pernyataan itu. Kakashi lalu menyentuh pipi Iruka lembut. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Iruka tak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya membeku. Tatapan Kakashi seolah melumpuhkan aliran darahnya.  
Dia masih mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan yang barusan ia dengar.  
Dia hanya ingin mempercayainya sebagai lelucon yang biasa Kakashi lontarkan.

"Kakashi.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Baiklah akan kukatakan lagi" Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Iruka. Dia lalu berbisik "Aku mencintaimu. Iruka"

Nafas pemilik sharingan itu terasa menyapu tengkuk Iruka. Iruka masih tak sanggup menjawab apapun. Dia hanya tak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kakashi aku.." Iruka menghentikan ucapannya.

Iruka yang gugup hanya akan membuat Kakashi semakin gila.  
Karena Jounin bertubuh tinggi itu telah menyimpan perasaan yang tidak biasa ini cukup lama.

"Kau tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Bu.. Bukan begitu"

"Kalau begitu artinya kau juga suka padaku" Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kakashi mendorong Iruka yang tak lebih besar darinya itu sampai ia terjatuh diranjang yang terletak dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau apa Kakashi.. Eh!" Iruka tak bisa melawan begitu tubuh Kakashi dengan lembut menimpa tubuhnya.

"Katakan" Kakashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Iruka masih tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap sepasang mata sayu dengan cahaya yang berbeda itu.  
Bagaimana mengatakannya?  
Dia tak yakin apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama.  
Dan dia terus menentang hatinya sendiri untuk itu.  
Dia mungkin mencintai Kakashi.  
Dia menyayangi setiap detik yang ia habiskan disamping Kakashi.  
Dia mengagumi Kakashi.

Seperti Kakashi mengaguminya.  
Kakashi selalu mengagumi senyuman Iruka, keramahan Iruka, juga suaranya, wajah manisnya, segalanya.  
Dia hanya ingin memiliki semua itu.  
Dia tak pernah tahu, sosok berkulit tan ini juga menginginkannya.  
Iruka lalu meraih wajah Kakashi dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat. Tanpa membuka masker yang menutupi wajah jounin berambut perak itu, Iruka lalu mencium bibirnya singkat.  
Berharap apa yang tak sanggup ia katakan tersampaikan begitu saja.

Persetan soal anggapan dan aturan dunia ini.

"Iruka.." Kakashi sulit mempercayai ini. Iruka menciumnya. Dan dia bukan ninja yang bodoh. Dia mengerti apa yang coba Iruka sampaikan. Iruka mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.  
Tanpa suatu keraguan lagi, Kakashi meraih masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan menurunkannya.  
Iruka takjub akan pemandangan yang menyapa pengelihatannya.  
Kenapa Kakashi harus menyembunyikan wajah tampan dan sempurna itu dihadapan semua orang?

Kakashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Iruka memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kakashi menciumnya. Iruka menerima perlakuan Kakashi tanpa melawan. Dia justru menikmatinya.  
Kakashi memberi sedikit lumatan pada ciuman itu.  
Dan Iruka membalasnya. Semakin detik bertambah, Semakin bertambah pula gairah Kakashi. Dia menginginkan lebih dari ini.  
Lidahnya berusaha memasuki rongga mulut Iruka. Namun tampaknya ia belum siap untuk itu.  
Dan Kakashi yang akan membuatnya siap.  
Dia lalu mengutus tangannya untuk meraba, mencari dan menemukan. Lalu meremas lembut milik Iruka yang telah menegang. Membuat Iruka mau tak mau mendesah dan membuka jalan bagi Kakashi untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya.  
Meski awalnya ragu-ragu, Iruka pada akhirnya membalas permainan lidah Kakashi dan menikmatinya. Sementara tangan Kakashi belum berhenti menyentuh pelan milik Iruka yang masih tertutup celana itu.

Kebutuhan untuk bernafas memaksa Kakashi untuk melepaskan ciumannya meski dia tahu dia masih membutuhkannya.  
Dia memandang Iruka yang cukup terengah.

"Kakashi.. Kurasa.. Cukup sampai.. Disini sa.." Kakashi tak menghiraukan ucapan Iruka dan justru melahap leher jenjang Iruka yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Kakashi mengecup dan menyecap setiap bagian leher Iruka.  
Iruka berusaha mendorong dan menghentikannya sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang lebih jauh.  
Tapi Kakashi kembali meremas milik Iruka dan membuatnya melemah seketika.

"Kaka.. shi.. Hentikan.." Iruka mencoba mendorong Kakashi ditengah kenikmatan yang mulai memenuhi dirinya. Namun kekuatan seorang putera dari sang Shiroi kiba ini nampaknya membuat tindakan Iruka sia-sia.

Dia hanya terlalu menginginkan sosok manis itu.

Dia sudah cukup bersabar menahannya sampai hari ini.  
Kakashi lalu mulai melucuti pakaian yang menutupi dada bidang Iruka.  
Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kakashi kembali menciumnya. Mengecap setiap bagian tubuh Iruka.

Dan menghisap kedua titik sensitif disana.  
Kakashi bisa merasakan Iruka semakin menegang. Menandakan dia menikmatinya meskipun ia mencoba melawan.  
Tangan Kakashi lalu berusaha menemukan kancing dan membuka celana hitam yang masih menutupi sepasang kaki milik Iruka.

"Ja.. ngan.. Kaka.. shi.." Iruka terbata.

"Kau menikmatinya Iruka.." Kakashi berhasil menurunkan celana Iruka hanya dengan satu tangan "Lihat aku"

"Tidak, Jangan Kakashi.. Aku.. ngh" Iruka merasakan tangan Kakashi menggenggam miliknya yang tak lagi tertutup sehelai benangpun. Dan kali ini Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya. Membuat Iruka menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kubilang Lihat aku, Iruka" Tegas Kakashi. Iruka lalu membuka matanya dan memandang sepasang mata Kakashi yang tangannya masih bekerja dibawah sana.  
Menggerakkannya dengan ritme yang kian cepat. "Kau.. hanya.. boleh menatapku" Nafas Kakashi mulai tak menentu.  
Semakin cepat gerakan yang dibuatnya, semakin Iruka menunjukkan raut kenikmatannya.  
Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi, Iruka hanya bisa melenguh. Wajah penuh keringat itu bahkan menyulut Gairah Kakashi semakin gila lagi.

"Bagus.. hh.. ya.. seperti itu.. Iruka.. chan.." Kakashi mempercepat gerakan tangannya. "Kau.. Mau aku.. berhenti. hm?"

"eh.. Kakashi... Jangan.."

"Aku tidak dengar.. I.. ruka.. " Kakashi menambah kecepatannya lagi

"Jangan.. berhen.. ti.." Iruka tak lagi mempedulikan soal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi.  
Kakashi kembali mencium bibir Iruka. Melumatnya lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Iruka mencapai klimaksnya disini.

"Kakashi.." Lirih Iruka disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya Iruka-chan.." Mengerti akan keinginan Iruka, Kakashi lalu beranjak turun hingga ia sampai pada kejantanan Iruka. Segera ia memasukkan itu kemulutnya. Merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang sampai diindera perasanya. Sementara Iruka menggeliat. Meremas sprei seputih awan yang menjadi alasnya hingga tak berbentuk.  
Iruka tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mendesah.  
Suara-suara kenikmatan yang terus ditimbulkan Iruka membuat Kakashi tersenyum puas dalam hati. Dia mengulumnya. Melahapnya. Hingga Iruka sampai pada puncak gairahnya dan menumpahkan semua cairannya seketika.  
Kakashi menyekanya lalu melahapnya saat itu juga tanpa rasa sungkan.  
Kemudian dia kembali menghampiri iruka dan menciumnya.  
Aroma keringat yang berbaur dengan tajamnya aroma cairan miliknya itu menyapa penciuman Iruka. Menambah kesan erotis dalam ciuman mereka.  
Kali ini Iruka melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Kakashi.

Sementara Kakashi kembali mengutus tangannya. Kali ini dia meraba punggung Iruka dan menyentuhnya semakin kebawah. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil memasukkan salah satu jarinya kedalam tubuh Iruka.  
Iruka cukup terkejut.

"Tunggu.."

"Sssst" Kakashi menenangkan Iruka "Kau akan menyukainya. Aku janji"

Kakashi menambah jari yang kedua. Lalu ketiga. Iruka hanya meremas rambut perak Kakashi. Melampiaskan rasa sakit yang datang. Kakashi terus menyesuaikan ruang sempit itu agar ia bisa memasukinya.  
Dia juga masih menelusuri. Mencari ritme kenikmatan didalam sana. Tak lama kemudian Iruka mendesah. Menandakan Kakashi telah menemukan titik itu. Dia menarik lepas jemarinya dari sana.

"Tahan sebentar Iruka" Kakashi lalu mulai memasukkan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit. perlahan.

"Sakit.. Kakashi" Iruka mengerang namun tak menghentikan perlakuan Kakashi. ia sudah berada didalam Iruka sepenuhnya.  
Membiarkan untuk sesaat sampai Iruka menyesuaikan diri dan tak lagi menunjukkan raut kesakitan itu.  
Dan ketika Iruka mengangguk siap, Kakashi mulai bergerak.  
Terus bergerak mencari titik yang tadi ditemukannya.  
Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Iruka melenguh lagi. Dan menikmati permainan itu.  
Kakashi bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur.  
Seiring detik berjalan suhu tubuh mereka memanas.  
Tubuh mereka berkeringat.  
Dan gairah mereka terus menjadi gila.  
Mereka mendesah, memanggil nama satu sama lain.  
Kakashi mempercepat gerakannya saat dia merasakan puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat.  
Dia terus bergerak semakin cepat.  
Dan semakin cepat.  
Nafas mereka kian memburu.  
Kemudian Kakashi sampai pada puncak gairahnya. Dia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.  
Dia menumpahkan semua hasrat dalam cairannya yang mengalir dalam tubuh sang tercinta.  
Kelelahan luar biasa yang sempat terlupakan mendadak terasa begitu melemahkan mereka.

Mereka terkapar. Lemas.  
Dengan nafas yang terengah dan keringat yang basah.  
Ruangan yang selalu Iruka jaga kebersihannya itu mendadak penuh dengan Aroma yang berbaur.  
Keringat, Sex, dan cinta.  
Tak terkecuali Aroma sabun Kakashi yang tak tercium lagi.

"Hm sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi" Gumam Kakashi

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan ini, Kakashi?"

Mendengar ucapan Iruka, Kakashi menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ini pertama kalinya, Iruka"

"Hah. Bagaimana kau bisa seterampil itu"

"Kau menyukainya?" Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, wajah Iruka memerah. Kakashi lalu mendekatkan dirinya lagi "Itu karena aku suka membaca"

"maksudmu membaca novel kesayanganmu itu kan?"

"ahaha yah" Kakashi tertawa. Dan dia tampak jauh lebih menawan tanpa masker yang menghalangi senyumnya "Aku selalu berpikir untuk melakukannya bersamamu"

"da.. dasar mesum!"

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa" Kakashi menyeringai "Karena aku akan sering melakukannya"

Iruka tak bisa menjawab. Apa maksud pernyataan itu?  
Adakah arti tersendiri disana?  
Apakah ini artinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih mulai hari ini?  
Iruka masih belum bisa percaya pria tampan dihadapannya ini memilih dirinya diantara sekian banyak manusia.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"heh" Iruka menghela nafas "Tidak"

Kakashi lalu menuntun Iruka kedalam pelukannya. Membelainya, dan mengecup keningnya.  
Kemudian ia menarik selimut yang berjarak tak jauh darinya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Tidurlah, Iruka-chan"

Dan kali ini Iruka tak akan protes soal bagaimana Kakashi memanggilnya.

============= OMAKE =============

"Iruka-sensei! Bantu aku dattebayo!" Naruto berteriak meminta Iruka membantunya mencabut kunai miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto. ah" Iruka meringis saat rasa sakit kembali menyengat bagian belakangnya. Dia hanya mengawasi murid-muridnya dari kejauhan.

"Hoaaa senseii!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Apa boleh buat. Dengan langkah tertatih Iruka berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Namun sebelum ia sampai, Naruto telah mendapatkan kembali kunainya berkat bantuan seseorang.

"Waah terima kasih Kakashi-sensei!"

"yosh yosh jangan berteriak begitu lagi ya. Senseimu sedang tidak enak badan" Kakashi menoleh kearah Iruka yang masih susah payah berjalan "Iya kan Iruka?"

"Kau pikir ini berkat ulah siapa! Aduh" rasa sakit itu kembali menyengatnya.

"Ahahahaha maaf maaf" Kakashi tertawa hambar

"Ano, jadi kau yang membuat Iruka-sensei sakit dattebayo?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan pada sensei?"

============ OWARI ============


End file.
